Becoming what I am
by kira tenshi
Summary: Kagome and Sango are best friends, they're the best, and have normal lives, that is untill two brothers and a pervert, come into the picture. Kagome and everyone will have to take a test to test their suvival skills. But Kagome has 1 more secret. ON HOLD
1. Wake Up!

Sum: Kagome and Sango are trying to live normal high school years, but what they don't know is that their live are anything but normal, when a few boys show up in this picture.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha(don't tell but I have shessy gaged in my closet-muahahahaha joke) but I have read all the manga's so far, and yeah!

"Someone's talking"

'someone's thinking or can emphasize a meaning'

(mean's my thought's)

Me talking, I tryed to do the best i could. so I hope you like it.

* * *

"Kagome, Kagome! KAGOME!" Sango yelled at the top of her lungs. 'Damn girl, she's going to make us both late! Again!' She let out a sigh in defeat.

Sango was a seven-teen year old girl who was 5'5 and was built with nice curves (don't think I'm a perv.). Sango had waist long dark brown hair, which was usually in a pony-tail. Her eyes are brown and her skin was a purslane pail. She was one of the best fighters in the academy, Shikon Academy for the Specially Skilled. She was also one of the smartest students in the school. She had mastered six in her two years at the Academy, and has had experience in five others. She and Kagome are both in the schools fighting program, though Kagome was faster at learning than she was, which in tern made her a better fighter. They are both equal to each others skills, but Kagome is on a higher level, because she mastered one of her fighting styles faster than Sango.

Sango's favorite weapon is a boomerang called Hiraikotsu, it was as tall as Sango herself and was a little bigger on the width. The weapon was pail and on the ends had little string bells, which then connected by a black rope that looked like a ribbon. Sango also enjoyed to use Shuriken (star daggers), for long distances.

Kagome, the seven-teen years old, was sleeping in her nice warm bed, she didn't like to go to her classes but did learn to deal with it. She had long black hair, like Sango's it want waist length, which she too put into a pony-tail. Her eye's were of a indigo blue, deep withing the ocean floors. Her body was slender and she held very nice curves, she and Sango are the same height. Both girls' body's where build to be flexible and be able to fight, in unusual circumstances.

Kagome's chose in a weapon is a bow and arrow, but for toe to toe fights it's a Kantana( long sword, thin) and a Tanto( small version of a kantana; dagger-like). She didn't just know how to use a weapon but also knew mastered seven fighting styles, experience in four others. She used her instincts more than her brain when it came to protecting someone, or something, otherwise she would be the best fighter in school. She was one of the smartest students in the Academy, she and Sango.

They were popular, but not snobbish and stuck-up, she was kind, and Sango was firm, but neither would be able to live without the other. They were the perfect team and are the hottest girls in the school. Though neither of them would show any interest in dating, most of the guys in the school didn't even care about how they felt, they only wanted to be known to have dated a popular girl. They also had a secret, both Kagome and Sango's secret.

"KAGOME! DON'T MAKE ME COME UP THERE!" Sango once again yelled. She was pissed.

"Alright, alright, I'm coming? Jeez! I only wanted five minutes!" Kagome replied back. She lifted the covers and stepped up. Walked to the bathroom and took her morning wake-up shower.

Both the girls lived in a rented room, on campus. All of the students that go to Shikon Academy for the Specially Skilled, needed to be on campus. They were given, free time on weekends and on holidays. This school was for demons and human that had special gifts. Kagome was a human that had the powers of a Miko, and Sango had come from a long line of Demon Exterminators, but now that wasn't allowed.

"Sango where did you put my uniform?" Kagome squealed. The uniforms are gray for the all the students in the school, the boys wear pants or shorts and a white shirt and then a gray suit top, while the girls wear a mini-skirt, shorts, or pants depending on the weather. The girls also wear a white shirt with a breast pocket and wear a long sleeve gray button-up sweater. The students need to have at least five uniforms outfits, but Kagome and Sango keep at least ten.

"I put it back in your closet, right where you left it!" Sango's voice was starting to become irritated. She didn't know how she lived with her, but they were best friends.

"Alright no-w I'm ready to go, and you did remember that it's your turn to pack lunch, didn't you?"

"It's always my turn to pack lunch." Sango said flatly. It was a known fact that Kagome couldn't cook, not even to save her own life, much less anyone else.

The girls grabbed their lunch and went to their classes. The first one was language, both had this and left to visit doom. Neither liked language, and their teacher, Jaken-sama. He was a toad like demon,

who didn't like humans, her thought they are filthy and have no brains.

"Well, we all liked the little speech that Jaken-sama said or yelled at us." Sango sounding sarcastic, brought up the subjected. Jaken-sama yelled at Sango and Kagome about dropping a few stacks of paper, and then he started babbling about how humans can't do anything right. "You know, I lost count how many times he's yelled at us for doing something so inconvenient."

Kagome let out a small chuckle. "Yeah I think that was at least the fiftieth time this year, but then if you count the other years we've taken that class, I would say two hundred or more, but that's minimum, mind you."

They walked while they talk, and where off to their second class, which is math, then lunch ( don't really feel like having to write all about math so I 'm just going to skip to lunch, ok)

Walking out of math class, Sango and Kagome went to their special spot, they've sat here in the court yard, leaning against the Sakura tree. Suddenly there was a small tornado (and guess who appeared, no really guess), Kouga appeared when the swirling stopped.

"Kouga, what are you doing here, so soon?" Kagome her strained voice leaking behind clenched teeth. Kagome tried to persuade the wolf that she wasn't his woman, and never would be, but soon gave-up in defeat. Kagome mentally sighed. It's not that she didn't like Kouga, but she didn't like him the way he wanted her to.

"Well, I just came to see how 'my woman' was doing. No ones bothering you are they? Because if they are they won't live for very long." Kouga growls at his last remark, and pulled her hands into his. He is very protective, and doesn't like anything to happened to what belongs to him.

Kouga has long dark brown hair, that is up in a pony-tail, he wears a head band that is a dark shade of gray to match his uniform. He is a wolf demon and had very fast legs. He is one of the best male fighters, in this academy. He is also the leader of the wolf tribe.

Sighing Kagome pulls out of Kouga's hands. "Kouga, how many time's do I have to tell you... I'm NOT YOUR WOMAN!" With that she and Sango marched off, not even bothering to see what Kouga's expression was. 'Damn him, who does he think he is, claiming I'm his, I'm not some little prize that can just be won. No I have a mind, and I know how to use it. And because he claims I'm his no one will fight me, without thinking that they will be hurt afterwards, for hurting ME! He doesn't even think I can protect my self, the nerve of that guy, aaarrh! He's such a jerk!' Without knowing it Kagome was blowing fumes out of her ears, and he knuckles were turning white from the pressure.

"Um, Kagome, Kagome, are you ok?" Sango knew what was wrong with her friend, she was angry with Kouga for claiming she was his, and blah blah blah it's always the same thing. 'She is so predictable.'

They walked to the nest class which happens to be history, both of witch Kagome and Sango enjoy.

* * *

I hope you like what you got, I will have chapter 2 up in a couple of days I just need to finish a little bit of it. ANd I really hope 'you will grace me with a few wise words' ( not that i really care, but hey 'beggers can't be choosers.'not all the way true, and i didn't really mean that too much. hehehehehe) 

Once I get you to review I will rule the world, and conquer the universe. But small steps at a time. I will be back! MUAAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHA! CHOCOLAT BUNNIES WILL RULE! no one will stop me!( evil whisper voice)

Please review! yours bubbles


	2. Good Momrning Class

This my second chapter (2) It leaves off when Kagome and Sango go to their fourth class, history.

Then two new students come into this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha ( but I like to keep sesshy gaged in my closet, just for safe keeps joke MUAHAHAHAHAAHA!), but I have read all the books so far.

"Someone's talking"

'Someone's thinking or I emphasize the word'

( my thoughts)

**Chapter 2: Good Morning Class**

"Good morning class." Greeted the old lady that walked into the room. She had gray hair and was wearing a white and red miko outfit, to show her abilities. It was a custom for the teachers and higher ranking officials to wear clothes that significant of what ranks they're at. Kaede-sensei is a teacher so she wear the custom miko attire.

"Good morning, Kaede-sama." The class answered back.

"Today we have two knew students, I would like to announce Inuyasha Taisho and Sesshoumaru Taisho, both have transferred from another Academy form the southern regions." Kaede-sensei motioned towards the two boys who were standing side-by-side, barely out of the door way.

If you looked into the class room, you wouldn't be able to tell if it was an education environment or a fashion model contest, all the girls except two were swooning over the two males. Both had hair of silver, like the moon beams and eyes of gold. One of them had ears on the top of his head, who was named Inuyasha and the other was named Sesshoumaru, who was tall with longer hair than Inuyasha. His hair was much smoother and look as though it was made of silk.

Kaede-sama noticed that she was losing her classes attention and broke the silent drooling from the females in the room. "Well, if each of you could take a seat behind either Kagome or Sango we will proceed with class." With that said, both Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru walked to the back of the class. The seats where spaced so each individual would have a column to walk in and out from. Both girls sat in the second to last row. Sesshoumaru sat behind Kagome who was sitting on the left side of the room, closet to the window and Sango on her right, with Inuyasha behind her.

The class moved on. When the bell rang, Kaede-sama reminded the class of the assignment. Then once 'both' of the Taisho boys were out of the class room they were attacked by a mob of lustful girls. Each girl was battering her eyelashes and asking random question.

Sango and Kagome were still in the class room they were usually the last to leave, but it wasn't that they didn't want to leave, it was that they 'couldn't'. Both girls had irritated looks on their faces at what was causing blockage.

"Sango? Why did you-" Kagome had no need to finish her sentence before she got her answer, she saw that the two new students were still in the doorway, with their backs turned towards them, pass them you could see a flock of girls swooning over the gorgeous boys. "May I do the honors?" Kagome said getting a mischievous gleam in her eyes, she had a smirk on her face.

Before Sango could reply Kagome was already behind Sesshoumaru, she say what Kagome was planing and fallowed her lead. Kagome put her arm around Sesshoumaru's waist, and poked her head out so that all the bird-I mean girls could see.

"Ready to go." Kagome, smiling, said looking up at Sesshoumaru giving a wink, to let him know what she was doing. He got the point, and fallowed by putting him arm on her shoulder, them walked off through the crowed. Sango must have done the same thing because Inuyasha and she were walking to chetah up with them. Kagome and Sesshoumaru broke apart when they came to a clearing.

"So how do you like your first day here in Shikon high?" Kagome asked, with a smirk dancing on her lips. She was going to enjoy every moment she could. It was silence for a long while.

"Well the least you could do it say thank you and maybe answer her question." Sango said in a cold voice, she was now glaring at the two. The reply they both got was a 'feh' from Inuyasha. 'Jeez that was rude, they could at least say **thank you** it's not that hard, arrh jerks! Great, just great, we get stuck with two arrogant jerks.'Kagome thought.

"Well it was nice talking to you two, but we still have other classes to go to. Hey wait, what do you have next?" Kagome asked smiling, but behind she was sticking her tongue out at him

"We have health, magic, and fighting then we're all done." Inuyasha again talking. He saw the faces on Kagome's and Sango's faces. "What?" He gave a confused look.

"Well it just that those are the same classes we have." Sango said sounding disappointed. 'Oh, this is nice, now we won't get enough of them, and now I bet that Kagome is going to offer to take them to the next class.' Just as Sango thought that Kagome opened her mouth to talk.

"Well why don't I just take to health." She plastered her best smile. Sango rolled her eyes, 'what did I say...' With that they walked off to the other side of campus.

Health was in a building just like a green house, health used all sorts of plant-like and magic healing methods, so they needed to be around plants to have a unlimited supply. Then so the plants got enough sun, they had glass roofing that reached half way down the side ways before it became cement. The walls also had a few magical spells so that people from the inside or outside couldn't brake the glass.

Once inside the greenhouse-look-a-like, the four in the group, had gotten a little surprise. Sango was talking to one of the students, when she felt a hand on her bottom. She gave a sharp 'eep' and turned around to slap the perverted mind behind the hand.

"When will he learn?" Kagome muttered under her breath, only Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru heard what she said. Once again Inuyasha showing a sign of confusion, and his brother not fazing from his cold look. All three watched as the little performance played in front of them.

"MIROKU! PERVERT!"Sango yelled, at him, but not before that, her hand collided with his right cheek. Next thing you know is Miroku was lying unconscious at Sango's feet. Her face was flustered and burning redder every second.

Kagome bent down to see if he was ok. "Miroku, you know that your going to have brain damage, if you keep this up." Her face showed sides of concern. Then without a thought, Miroku was up, holding her hand. His eyes were a softened violet, he had a small smile formed on his lips.

"Lady Kagome, are you worried about my well-being?" A sweet dropped on Kagome. "Lady Kagome, will you bare my child?" Kagome's head fell, and she gave a loud sigh. Then without knowing it his hand unconsciously fell to her bottom. Her right eye twitched and before she could contain herself, her fist made contact with his already red cheek. Miroku was sent flying to the left side of the entrance. He then again was knocked unconscious, when he hit the cement wall and slide down.

"Miroku, yo-yo-you, **pervert!**"Kagome's face was just as red as Sango's and her fists were clenched to her side.

Sango was now calmed, and she was about to help her friend out when she was asked a question.

"Does this happen a lot?" Inuyasha was still shocked at how much strength Kagome had. Sango turned to face him.

"Yes, he gropes every girl, well almost every girl." She answered.

"Then he always gets slapped?" Inuyasha asked before Sango had a chance to go away.

"Yes."

With that Sango left to help her friend find their seats, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were about to leave to find seats of their own, when they heard moaning. "It was worth it." Miroku muttered it under his breath and got up and dusted himself off. He looked up and saw two brother (just a wild guess), he remembered that they were walking with his lovely Sango and Lady Kagome. "So I guess your new here, right?" All he got was a 'feh' with a small nod, from the shorter one, with the ears.

"Well why don't you just fallow me and I'll take you to some extra seats." Miroku turned to the leaf and went towards where Kagome and Sango where sitting. They didn't notice that the three boys sat right in front of them until they heard an 'ahem', they looked up from their conversations of what did they want to do today for fighting class, they saw Miroku beaming at them.

"Well, how long this time?" Asked Sango, obviously asking the question to Miroku. Miroku beamed at her, with a ear to ear grin. Kagome sitting nest to her best friend.

"I guess it was at least a minute after we left, was I right?" Kagome was wondering what time it was. 'Come on damn it! We don't have all day.' Kagome thought to herself. Miroku could probably tell that she was getting a little aggravated so he told them.

"No, for your information it was only 47 seconds after you left, and not a minute!" Miroku crossed his arms over his chest.

"Oh, well, thirteen seconds is a very long wait." Kagome said sarcastically. Inuyasha chuckled, but no one could hear him very well except Sesshoumaru and Kagome. Inuyasha was staring at Kagome, just watching her, while his brother glanced his way and noticed his behavior, but unfortunately Kagome did not see what his little brother was focused on. Instead she was locked eyes with Sesshoumaru, she say a glimpse of amusement, in his golden pools. She averted her gaze away and payed attention to what the professor said. The class what now in session.

Well that the second chapter I don't really know about the third on, on no I will finish it, but when that I have no I idea. Well they will meat Kikyo, there will be Kikyo bashing, sorry, but I don't really like her, not to much bashing but so that you could tell that Kagome doesn't like her.

Also you have a Kagome + Sesshoumaru moment (sniff, sniff, I'm so proud), and you have to remember that this is a Kagome + Sesshoumaru paring, with a little bit of Kag./inu. But not too much. I will try to finish the third chap. But it will take so time.

Please review! Thanks! And oh!- Chocolate bunnies will rule the world! MUAHAHAHAHAHA! NO ONE WILL EVER STOP ME!

Next chapter I will make a behind the scenes special, so I just wanted you to know.! That's all folks!

Your bubbles!


	3. Partners

This is Chapter 3 I hope you did like the other two. I still plan to rule the world with chocolate bunnies. I also wanted to warn you again that there will be Kikyo bashing, but not too much. And this has a little kag./sess. Fluf.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha ( but I do like to keep shessy gaged in my closest, just for safe keeping joke MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!), but I have read all the books so far.

"Someone's talking"

'someone's thinking or I emphasize the word'

(my thoughts)

**Chapter 3:Partners**

"Kagome! Come on we're going to be late! And this is at the Dojo that we're talking about!" Sango was tapping her foot, impatiently waiting for her friend to wrap up, picking up someone elsie mess. 'Kagome, your too kindhearted, your going to end up being hurt! But not while I'm here. No one will hurt you, without having a little play fight with me.' She sneered at this thought of beating anyone who so boldly lade a finger on her friends heart.

"I know Sango, I'm coming, just wait a little more, I'm almost done." She was just finishing picking up a few scraps from off the table and the floor. Then finally she stood up and walked towards the garbage can then Sango, but was stopped by Akima-sensei, the teacher of health. She had black hair that went to her shoulder, and had a round plump face. Her eyes were bead-like black dots. She was wearing a traditional kimono. She held out her small fragile hand towards Kagome.

"Kagome dear, I just want to give you this..." handing Kagome a small blue clear glass vessel. "It's a health mixture, it can cure any cut, by any sword of anything of sharp edges. I would like you to have it, for all your kindhearted acts, but it you ever need to use it, don't use too much, for that would cause an overdose." Akima-sensei said this with a warm tired smile. She they pushed her hand under Kagome, and tucked her fingers around the vessel. Kagome gave her thanks, and left to go to the Dojo.

"You know that could come in handy." Sango said as they walk side-by-side, to their favorite class.

"I guess it would, but when will I ever need it?" Kagome looked down at the small object in her hand. She mentally sighed and hooked it around her neckless. She would just have to carry it around with her, it's not like it would be too much work or anything, and it would come in handy just as Sango said.

They entered the Dojo just as the bell rang. They went to the dressing room where they will change into proper attire for fighting exercise. The girls had to wear grey cargo pants and steel boots for protection and a gray tank-top with a gray long-sleeve jacket, while the boys wore gray cargo pants and steel boots and a white shirt and also a gray long-sleeve jacket (A/N so the boy / girls cloths don't look that much different, they are only in size difference). Then once out of the dressing room Kagome and Sango saw something that wasn't exactly pleasant.

Kikyo was talking with the two new students, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. She was a cold, snot, stuck-up, brat. She thought that she was the pettiest girl in the school, but none of the decent guys liked her. And she looked just like Kagome, well almost, except she was older looking, and not as kindhearted. Then once she set her mind on something, she usually got what she wanted.

Kagome didn't hate her, she just despised her. Which is not the same this as hating someone. No matter the person, Kagome could never hate. She just couldn't. But both Kagome and Kikyo, had a silent agreement when they first lade eyes on each other, that they would dislike each other. Kikyo did hate her but Kagome never would.

Now Kagome was watching Kikyo stick her nose in two students who did really need her attention.

Once Kagome got closer, Kikyo felt her presents, so she decided to look up and see her face. Kagome had her little smile that would warm someone up, form the inside. While Kikyo had her cold stare. They locked their eyes and soon Kikyo had a small unnoticeable smirk on her face.

Kagome took a step closer but kept her eye locked with Kikyo, finally Kikyo broke the acuward silence.

"So you found something else to guard?" Kagome knew that the older priestess would scents something else of power that would be her possession.

"No, it's just a plant medison. But I guess you could say that I would be guarding it. If what you mean by that is that I keep it just for emergencies, then yes." Kagome said never having left her smile behind.

Sango was standing behind her friend, knowing what was going on. She knew that it was Kikyo who thought that she was suppose to be the Guardian of the Shikon No Tama. 'She thought that she was pure of heart, yeah right! Kagome is what you call pure of soul and heart, she isn't like you.' Sango thought. She never did like Kikyo.

"That should have been mine to guard, but you took it from me. I should be the rightful Guardian. Not some wench like you!" She tried to contain her anger, but she gave a hint of her frustration away.

"I'm sorry, that it wasn't you, but it can't be helped. I did not choose to be the Guardian,. . . it chose me." With the three last words Kikyo stomped off, Kagome gaze did end until Kikyo was swallowed whole by the swarm of people. Finally Kagome turned back to her friends.

Sango was worried, she always was, she loved Kagome as a little sister, and she didn't like to see her hurt. Their eye's crossed.

Kagome smile and said, "Don't worry Sango, she didn't hurt me." Her smile brightened the room, and Sango's worry's vanished. She sighed, she would never win against that smile.

Now Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha, were watching Kagome with interest. She smile at them, and left with her friend Sango and Miroku fallowing behind her closely, like they were her body guards.

'Well she guards something, and it's the Shikon No Tama, too. This girls is something different.' Sesshoumaru was watching Kagome walk away with her friends. While Inuyasha was just watching the spot where Kikyo and Kagome were talking, or rather arguing in a small voice. Both Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru came out of their thoughts from the teachers calling. He was saying something about having partners in a sparring. Two will fight each other and will fight until class is dismissed.

"Now we have Hiten and Naraku; Shippou and Rin; Inuyasha and Kikyo; Kouga and Ayame ; Kagura and Kanna; Sesshoumaru and Kagome; Yura and Hojo; Miroku and Sango. (A/N List goes on these are just the important ones). . ." With that said the partner went to an area in the Dojo.

Kagome and Sesshoumaru walked to the far corner close to Sango and Miroku.

Kagome was on the side of the walls when she turned around. "Ok how do you want to fight? With or without powers?" She asked questionably. She didn't really care either way it didn't really matter.

"How 'bout with, but I won't go into my true Demon form." Sesshoumaru said bemused, that she would offer to be fighting without powers. 'Is she so sure of herself, well I need to put her in her place, she doesn't know who she's dealing with.

Kagome nodded as her answer.

She set up her stance. She was ready. She looked at him, and she got the message, he was also ready. Who would attack first, she didn't think he would so she did.

'She moved fast for a human, but not fast enough.' He was going to strike a punch where she was but she wasn't their anymore. He blinked, no one has ever dodged on os his punches. So how is it that she can. 'This Sesshoumaru does not lose to humans, and will not lose to 'her'!' He looked around to find her scent. Her sent was of lavender and of white lilies. He almost lost himself in her sent it was everywhere, but where was she. She was good, but still not good enough. He worked on his Demonic power to track her down. She was close to Sango. She was talking TO Sango!

'She's talking to her friend while fighting me!' His eye were turning a bleed red. 'No one ignores This Sesshoumaru, no one!' He speed up towards Kagome, she felt like she was in danger, so her instants caught up with her, she was a miko and if she didn't protect herself than she wouldn't have a chance in hell to live.

Kagome move away from Sango, she didn't want to put her friend in danger too. So she did the obvious thing, move to a clearing, so the hunter would think that he's doing the hunting, but when the time comes she would step up.

'Silly girl, are you so stupid that you would move away from people who can protect you!' Sesshoumaru didn't think that this was a trap, or that Kagome could even think that. Sesshoumaru jumped onto her, but she move aside, they came up for the punch, she hit him, but sadly it wasn't enough to knock him down. He back the punch with his claws barely missing Kagome's left abdominal. With one swift movement she lined up to do a powerful kick, she lifted her leg but it was gripped by one of her enemy's claws. He twisted and she want flying. Kagome caught herself, and landed with a 'thug', she had one knee bent under her body, the other leg was stretched out to her left. Both of her hands flat on the hard floor. Her eyes were now in glaring slits.

'He throw me, ME! How dare he. I'm not some toy you can just through away when done playing with it.' She moved up into a standing position, then spread her legs out, she now had her left side facing Sesshoumaru, and her left leg bent. She was going to make him sorry for ever throwing her.

'What is this girl up too?' Sesshoumaru smirked, he hadn't had this much fun scents when he was a child. 'She is amusing. Fun, you could say, but not before I brake her.' He moved forward, his claws ready to strike. He pulled forward, and she dodged it, twisted her heel and move to his right side. Kagome was going in for the last blow, she pushed her right hand froward and a flash of pink like srang from her palm. It was dancing around her arm then engulfed her whole body, she glowed brightly. Her eye were now silver with a pinch of blue.

He was staring at her, he had never seen something so beautiful, she was magnificent, and she was powerful. His demonic side became lustful, he had never felt like this to any creature, this was a foreign emotion.

Kagome could see something in Sesshoumaru's eye but wasn't able to tell what it was, she was about to blast him and she couldn't stop herself now.

The pink light left as fast as it came. Sesshoumaru was about five feet away, when she was working her power he moved aside so he wouldn't get too much damage on himself from her attack.

His eye's were blocked by his bangs, but he could see her expression, it was a worried one, she was giving him pity, and that's one thing that he didn't need. He readied himself for his attack. And pounced she was now underneath him, shocked, and angry.

'He's on TOP of ME! Why is He– on top of ME? Get OFF me, you JERK!' Kagome was so flustered that she couldn't say anything, well for a few seconds she couldn't. Kagome saw the amused look in Sesshoumaru's eyes and the smirk her had on his face. 'He was enjoy this, that ass hole, how dare he! That's it I can't take this-!'

"GET OFF OF ME YOU JERK! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? Get. Off. Of. Me. Now." She sounded like she was going to blow. And she did her powers kicked in and Sesshoumaru was blasted off her. Kagome pushed herself off the ground with her hands and landed on both her feet. While Sesshoumaru did a flip in mid air and landed ten feet away. He was still smirking, form their little get-to-know-each-other.

Sango came up to Kagome, both she and Sesshoumaru were having a stare-off. "Um. Kagome? It's time to go."Sango said, in a sheepish voice. Kagome finally broke the stare-off. And left with Sango to go through the doors.

BB: Finally! (Wipes off sweat beads) Feew, I thought that I would never get this chapter done, I just kept adding things to it.

Sesshy: Why do insist on naming me that, woman!

BB: I'm the author, and plus I have the laptop. (Sticks out tongue)

Kagome: So what am I suppose to do in the next chapter?

BB: Oh I can't tell you, then you'll probably tell my editor, neighbor, aunt, uncle, brother, mother, father, cat, dog, grandpa, and grandma, then the guy who's always looking at me, oh and who knows what other people you'll tell!

Kagome: hmph! I wouldn't tell I just want to know, that's all. It's not asking too much, is it? (Raising a eyebrow.)

BB: I'm still not telling, I will give a preview though but that's at the end- Hey! (Gets peoples attention) Where's my laptop?

Someone in behind: MUAHAHAHAHAAHA! I will rule the world, now I can change what will be and what I want to be! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Everyone: Naraku!

BB: Don't hurt my baby! I'll do anything! (Gets on knee's and begs I know that looks sad, but if her had your laptop then what would _you_ do?)

Sesshy: Oh! Get a life! That's just pathetic.

BB: DO _you want to have pink furry uniform, in the next chapter?_

(Sesshy Gulps)

BB: No? Didn't think so, so go and get my laptop back before that happens. ( says in a sweet evil voice)

Sesshy: Naraku, give me that laptop, my reputation is on the line and I will stop at nothing to get it back!.

Naraku: Ah, shut-it... (types something)

Naraku sees Kagome walk past him, and he grabs her. She squeals, with delight, when she sees it a absolutely handsome young man of her dreams. She will be his forever more. She says good bye to those idiot of brothers, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru, also saying that she never wants to see their ugly faces ever again! With that Naraku dashes out of the Dojo, to his white horse, and they ride off into the sunset to live happily ever aft-

BB: I will take this, thank you! (Rips laptop out of Naraku's hands) Just great, now I have to clean up the mess you made. Arrrh why did I have to get stuck with such idiots?

Inuyasha: we're not the idiots, wench!

BB: What did you call me? (Says through clenched teeth)

Inuyasha: I- i-I didn't s-say a-anything. (Freaked out)

BB: didn't think so. (Glares at Inuyasha)

Sango: So when do I get to talk more in the story?

Shippou & rin: Me too!

BB: Well I don't know, but I will get you in some where ?#$$&(#FJ&. (trips over her shoe) damn it. What is WRONG with TODAY!

Kikyo enters the room

Kikyo: bad day?

BB: you have no Idea

Kikyo: no I think I have a pretty good idea, why, being dead does really help in understanding when some people have days of living hell, well I have that day all the time. So I have a pretty good idea of what your feeling, don't you think I have a pretty good idea? (Blah blah blah blah blah)

BB: (stares) o-k-, well, um, I'm sorry?

Kikyo: Oh don't be, I mean your not the one who killed me, unless you asked Naraku to kill me and make me hate, that's why, you and Naraku had being plotting against me all these years, and it was right under my nose, too. How could I have been so foolish?

BB: Yeah, well, look, I have to go, so I don't know what the hell your talking about, but I sure as hell would never be in leagues will that ass boy Naraku. Oh but Before I go I need to tell you what's coming up in the next chapter...

(looks in bag for scripted) I know I put it in here somewhere? (Mutters to self) Ha! No need to worry I found it! Ok who wants to read it! (Everybody raises hands) Ah screw that! Sango! Read this! (Hands scripted)

Sango: Ah well, let's see. . . Two cups of floor, a teaspoon of butter, teaspoon if vanill-

BB: Flip it! Flip!

Sango: (flips) Here we go. . . Ok. . . Kagome has a hard time waking up for the big day, today is the annual mission test (AMT), little groups have to compete to allow themselves a higher level standing. And lucky for Kagome and Sango, both have the best group in the world (not), will Kagome and Sango leave as Mastery Commanders (MC) or have some slut take that away from them. Also Kagome learns to like Inuyasha, but is he the right choice? Kag/Inu; San/Mir; kik/inu; and Sess/kag.

Well I hope you like this chapter. The next chapter will come some time soon, I hope, I think I could have it done in something, like, three days. But that's only me. And I hope you will review. I know it's a little fast and then on some parts it's slow, but hey, we can't all be perfect... AND FOR THE FINALLY!

CHOCOLATE BUNNIES WILL TAKE OVER THE WORLD!

Ok bye! Your truly, Bubbles


	4. annual mission test AMT

Hey I'm back again. Don't look so disappointed If you want a story then I have to be here.!

Last time: two new students come into the picture. Kikyo and Kagome go back and it's not pretty, and Sesshoumaru and Kagome fight, and have their little moment.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha ( but I like to keep sesshy gaged in my closet, just for safe keeps joke MUAHAHAHAHAAHA!), but I have read all the books so far.

"Someone's talking"

'Someone's thinking or I emphasize the word'

( my thoughts)

**Chapter 4: Annual Mission Test (AMT)**

it's been a few weeks, Kagome and Inuyasha like each other but are too stubborn to admit it, and Miroku has tried to only touch Sango but it's being proved impossible. Sesshoumaru is now the best male fighter in the Academy, and has all the females swooning(except Kagome, Sango, Kikyo, Ayame, and few of the closer girls). Sesshoumaru also, has some kind of feeling when he's around Kagome. (A/N And this is basically what's up so far, just to let you know)

"Kagome, oh come on. Stop doing this to me. Kagome, WAKE UP!" Sango yelled, it was early in the morning and Kagome, once again does not wake up. "Fine, but don't blame me if your too damn stubborn to wake up." Sango mutters under her breath, she walks to the bathroom fills up her cup, with cold water. When Sango reaches her friends room, she sighs, and walks to her bed.

"I'm sorry Kagome, but this is for your own good." Cold water starts to drip onto Kagome face and then blast it's way to her back and neck. She shot up from the bed wide awake. Her eye were wide with horror. ' My best friend just dumped cold, no freezing, water on me. How could she, and she's laughing.' To Kagome's surprise Sango was on the floor laughing her head off.

"Sor-sor-sorry Kagome! (Gasps) But I (gasps) had to." Kagome was now staring, at her friend, sending daggers. "Well, you wouldn't wake up, so I hade to use other means, and you know what to day is, right. To-" she was cut off by Kagome jumping out of bed, running towards her closet and grabbing her uniform. She then dashed to the bathroom, and took her shower very fast. But not before yelling at Sango. . .

"SANGO, WHY THE HELL DID YOU US ALL THE HOT WATER!" Kagome, yelled her angry response.

"I was cold, and I guess I forgot to keep you some, and maybe now you'll wake up earlier?" Sango snickered, she loved playing games.

"Sango, today's the Annual Mission Test (AMT), right?" Kagome asked, she and Sango were already at there lunch waiting for either Kouga, or Miroku to come around, and sure enough they just both seemed to appear at the same time.

"Sango, my love, to day is our AMT." Miroku came from the academy building caring his trey full of leftovers. Miroku also had Inuyasha behind him.

Kouga appeared out of no where, and took Kagome's hands. "Kagome why do you stay here with mutt face, you are going to be my woman, so you don't have to strain yourself by having to be around the idiot here." Kouga put on his innocent face, and looked into Kagome's eyes. Inuyasha gave a low growl.

Kagome sighs, "Kouga, I'm not your woman." 'This will never end will it.' She didn't want them to fight, but fighting over her wasn't such a bad idea.

'No bad Kagome. You don't want them to fight no matter what the reason is.' Then a little voice in her head finally showed up. 'What I was stuck in traffic, anyways, that's not true, you want them to fight over you don't you.' Kagome starts to panic,'what are you talking about I don't ever want people to fight.'

"Ok, you two, there's no reason to fight. So could you please stop, your making a scene." Sure enough, people were starting to gather round the attention.

"Why would I fight with a dirty wolf overa _wench like you?_" That did it. Kagome was now burning. 'Wench! I have a NAME!'

"I am not a wench, I have a NAME so USE IT!" She walks over to Inuyasha and Pounds him to the ground. "Wench am I, well I don't believe a wench could do that!" And stock off not looking back to where the unconscious Inuyasha lay.

"Each group will be given a yellow backpack full of necessary items, they you will be going back to the Feudal Era and will have to survive there for two weeks, your surviving skills will be needed, and your level ranks will be based on how well you survive. You will need to defend your self, from demon attacks, human, and etc. You will also have to find the root of the evil Demonic Ora that is intoxicating the country. Are there any questions?" Myoga-sensei, he was a flea size demon. He taught in the Dojo, because there were a lot of people and here you could drink blood without it having to be that obvious.

"Alright, let's see, the groups will be Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru and Kikyo. Then Naraku, Kagura, Kanna, Hiten, Yura, and Hakudousi; then Rin, Kouga, Hojo, Shippou, Ayame, and Megumi. ( A/N the list can go on but I don't feel like it). The groups are as you have been infromed, so get together and I will call the members to tell them when they should leave for the Feudal Era." Myoga-sensei said and hopped off to the portal that just happens to be a well.

"Great we're going to be sucked into a Era that I haven't even heard of." Kikyo said to no one in particular.

"Well if you had being paying attention, instead of sucking on some poor guys head, then you would have probably know that the Feudal Era is when Japan was ruled by Demons or Youkai. But that's probably too much for me to ask for, just try to remember what I said, ok." Kagome said with a wide grin. She was never going to survive in this time. She would rather die then have to spend time with Kikyo, who wanted the jewel from her, and probably her died.

When Myoga-sensei called Kagome's group over he gave them a warning, "You group should watch out, youkai will be attracted because of the priestesses accompanying you." While he was giving his answer, he was looking at Kagome, he was giving the warning to her, because she was the Guardian of the Shikon no Tama. "Alright, now what you need to do is hold on to each other, and don't let go, no matter what. You will all jump into the well, _still_ holding, and will hold on until you get to a forest. Then you will need to survive until your two weeks are up. Your group must stay together, is that understood?" Myoga-sensei, said he averted his eye to each of the faces, of his students. "Well, grad hold, and on the count to three, you'll jump. 1. . . 2 . . . No one ever heard three, for all of them jumped, into the darkness of the well.

**Kagome113287:** thanks again for the review. So hears chapter four. Hope you like it.

BB: (looks at Sesshy) What are you doing? 0.o

(Sesshy looks up, he was putting plastic wrap all over him.)

Shessy: There is no why in hell, that I'm going to touch that pervert. He kept on giving _looks._

Miroku: No I didn't and that was just plain mean to say.

Shessy: yes you did.

Miroku: what proof do you have.

BB: didn't we put video camera's in the studio, last year?

Miroku: (sweet drops)

Sango: Why were you giving Sesshoumaru _looks_? So now you grope men too. (Looking in disbelief)

BB: **FINALLY. . . **the female population, will take some brake. It does a number on you from having you slap Miroku so much.

Sango: Oh didn't you get a memo, they've invented a slapping machine, when they heard about Miroku. It's call the anti-Miroku. You should try it, it's amazing, and you can adjust the slapping paste, force, and timing.

BB: Really! Well how much does it cost?

Sango: oh I got mine at Wal-mart, it was $20.00 not too much, and it saves you a lot of trouble.

Sesshy: (in the background) well, it was bound to happen someday.

(Looks over to the sobbing Miroku)

Miroku: I resent that! (Miroku said flatly)

Disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha, or Wal-mart ( I don't really like wal-mart, no offence)

Well, here was my fourth chapter, the fifth could take some time, and I don't know when I could get it updated (my internet hasn't been working right) so I'll see what I can do, ENJOY. No really like it or I 'm coming over and MAKING you LIKE IT! Tata! R&R

your's truly Bubbles...(And cut! That's a wrap, good work everyone.!)


	5. Time Warp

BB: Sorry about being so late, but it's me and once again I save the world and brought fourth a new UPDATE! I know, I know, I do deserve this nomination, and I would like to thank my family, friends, -

Sesshy: Will you stop looking at your self in the mirror, your not going to get nominated, so live with that. (Lowers voice) Then if you do somehow get nominated, I swear, that I will run around naked for two blocks, your choice.

BB: (evil grin) I'll hold you to it. Now remember you swore. So You have to keep that promise or I'll make sure you live in hell, and can't die to save yourself. (Back to happy and airheaded) Well I should get that story finished so you can go skinning dipping, but without water, and running.

(Turns around back to work) I can't wait, I should go buy a new camcorder, and may be get some donuts along the way. MAUAHAHAHAHA!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the Demons used for the show, book, or any other means of entertainment ( but I like to keep sesshy gaged in my closet, just for safe keeps joke MUAHAHAHAHAAHA!), but I have read all the books so far.

"Someone's talking"

'Someone's thinking or I emphasize the word'

( my thoughts)

Review feedback

**Inu-Kag-gatmatelready** sorry but I like Kag/ Sess paring, but I hope you liked it so far.

**Lady EvanLee Sparrow** I'm writing as fast as I can, so please don't hurt me! (Begs on all fours)

and yes I will add **_chocolate vampire bunnies will take over the world_**. And yes I also think that Miroku is HOT! But I like MY SESSHY! And noooooo (glares) one will take him away from ME!

I love your devilish grin

**Kagome113287**Thanks I will keep writing. And hope that you enjoy.

**Kage Bi Korri: **thanks for loven it. And I have updated, I also can try to fit the Shikon into Kagome's heart at some point. But that can't be promised. But I will try.

**Chapter 5: Time Warp**

"Get your hands OFF my ASS!" Kagome yelled, she was laying on the bottom of the pile. Inuyasha was under her while Sesshoumaru _and _Miroku were both on top of her. Sango was on crowned Queen of the pile. And Kikyo was, well, on the outskirts of town.

Both Miroku and Sesshoumaru were surprises at the rash comment, from Kagome. At once Sesshoumaru took his hand off her butt, but Miroku just let it sit like there was no tomorrow.

"Miroku, I'm warning you get you dirty hand OFF ME! Or else." The last part, Kagome added a death glare. 'He's asking for it, no one can say I didn't warn him.' Once Sango, Sesshoumaru and Kikyo were standing up. Miroku helped Kagome get up. Then once Inuyasha, the last person to stand, was up straight. Kagome didn't hesitate to kick MIROKU's ass (A/N not that many people, girls mostly, would).

"Miroku, I have to give you something. . ." Kagome said in her sweetest voice, too sweet it was scary.

"Now, now Lady Kagome, You've already giving me the wonderful gift of sharing your beauty with me, I couldn't ask for more." Miroku was shaking (A/N but not too noticeable, you know), he was scared, very scared.

"Oh, no, Miroku, I insist." She kept taking steps forward, she wasn't going to back down. Everybody was now watching with anticipation. They wanted to see what the young miko was up too.

"_Kagome is now walking towards Miroku, oh he's in trouble now_." Sango, in a deep voice, was doing the commentary. For the show. "_What will she do? Will she kill him, like every other girls wants to do, or will she just hurt him either way?"_

"What ever happened to, Miroku lives on to touch again?" Miroku was taking steps back, and put up his hands to his defiance.

"You were sentence to a punishment, when you first lade one finger on any girls ass." Kagome answered through clenched teeth. She sent him death glares. Then one of Kagome's sly grins came face to face with Miroku's nervus grins. She could just picture it, her hands wrapped around Miroku's neck. Those are happy times.

But before she could put her dream into action, she scents a demonic ora coming form her right. Kagome turned her head to face the intruder. Everyone now forgot about the dead monk. They were all curious as to what or who is their guest?

Kagome was now backing up, and bumped into Sesshoumaru, she didn't even look up. Her eyes were studying the area of the demonic ora's presents. Kagome's hand flew up to her collar bone, to where the Shikon No Tama, subconsensly.

sorry, well not really but o-well, for interrupting but I should tell you that you won't find any other groups here, because they're in the same time period, but aren't in the same universe for the Feudal Era. So it's like you have boxes of little feudal era's and each group is inside different one, but everything is real, so you can get hurt, ill, killed, etc. Ok you can go back to your reading, and my story.

None had any weapons so they couldn't protect themselves properly. Sango was the only one who really needed a weapon but she could always use her fists. For hand to hand combat.

"Kagome, you should get behind me." This was strange hearing this from Sesshoumaru, she would have expected it from Sango, Inuyasha, and Miroku, but never Sesshoumaru. But she obediently obeyed.

'What is it, and what if it try's to take the jewel form me? It's bound to have scents the presents of the jewel.' Kagome didn't have time to think up anymore, for the demonic ora was now facing them. The demon was a giant centipede (A/N took this, I know, but I don't own any of it, I just needed some sort of demon, and couldn't think of one so here it is.)

"Where is it, give it to me and your deaths will be painless." The yokai said in a hissing low voice. Inuyasha was the only one that was confused.

"What are you talking about?"Inuyasha, who still didn't get that Kagome guarded that Shikon No Tama, asked. Everyone looked dumbfounded at him. 'How could he not know.' Sango said to herself. 'The idiot, he doesn't even know what the jewel does or is worth.' Kagome spoke to herself.

"Never mind that."Kagome said to her group. Then turned to look at the Demon. "We're not giving you the Shikon No Tama." Kagome didn't have to yell, she knew that Demon hearing was sensitive, so she talked normally.

"Well, then wench, you'll just have to die protecting it, and I'll be leaving with my prize." With that said the centipede attacked, going for Kagome. But she was faster. She say what it was going to do, and countered it. Still holding onto the jewel she sent out a ray of pink light that hit the centipede square on the chest(or stomach or whatever it is). The centipede screamed with pain, and was demolished into dust, then like in the movies it was carried away by the wind, to it's final resting place(well it's not like you see it every day, so enjoy while it last).

Everyone was looking at Kagome, they couldn't believe what she just did, none of them had ever engaged in battle, with her. Or at least none ever won, or had her use her miko powers. Except Sesshoumaru, he didn't expect her to win so fast though, but he expected that she would come out victorious.

"Kagome, when did you learn that?" Asked the bewildered Inuyasha. He didn't know what to say, when your friend somehow has a power and you never even seen or much less heard of it.

Kagome was still standing form where she shot her holy powers at the centipede. She didn't realize that she never told her friends about what she could do, except Sango. She knew that Miroku could've guessed, and Sesshoumaru had first hand feel, Kikyo had know because she could use holy powers(but Kagome was a lot stronger with hers) so it was only Inuyasha that didn't know or even guess what she could do.

Kagome laughed nervously. 'How do I tell them, oh, yeah! I forgot to tell you that I'm a really strong miko, who has to guard the Shikon No Tama forever, and that I have some unknown powers. My father and mother aren't what they think and I was raised by my foster mother, and now have a brother that I'm not even related too, and a mother who wasn't even my birth mother, oh yeah that's nothing to worry about, only knowing that one day I will have to show my true form, and freak everyone out. So now I have to fulfill my destiny. Yep! That's what I'm going to tell them, my whole life. Wait, maybe if I do tell them they will think that I just made it up, and won't believe me. But if I don't tell them then I'll have to tell a lie, and they know that I can't lie, I was never very good anyways. So should I tell them, or shouldn't I. Should or shouldn't. Arrh Kami Help me!' Kagome was having her own battle in her head, she didn't want to be rejected, but she didn't want to feared. 'Oh what do I do. WAIT! I could tell them when I'm ready.'

Kagome finally came out of her worry mode and turned to look at everyone, she didn't realize they had been waiting forever for her answer. Then she smiled a nerves smile and said, "I'll tell you when I'm ready."After she said that she turned around to start walking away to see if there were any camping sites that were good. Everyone had fallen, anime style.

"Come on guys, stop playing in the dirt and lets go find us a spot to rest for the night". No one realized that it was already close to nightfall. 'Time to get ready for the next day.' Kagome said to herself. All six of the weary souls got ready to go to bed, but only one was restless.

Kagome couldn't sleep, she was too busy on thinking how was going to tell her friends what she was, no,** is**. Kagome came to the conclusion that she wasn't going to get any sleep unless she was tired, and she was far from tired. So she got up and walked into the woods towards where she herd water running.

Kagome saw a small stream, and crouched down by the water edge. She looked into the glowing water. To see her reflection. She was pretty, like most boys said. But no one ever asked her out. It was like she was loved by all, but never loved enough to be loved by one. And them she found him, Inuyasha, yes he was a fool. But he was her fool. Kagome was starting to see he was losing interest in her, and growing more for Kikyo. 'That Bitch! Why is she always in the way? Can't she just leave me alone?'

Kagome came out of her thoughts and looked back upon her reflection. She didn't want people to be afraid of what she was, or could be come again. She finally got rid of her other self. Kagome did everything to do that. She gave her life so that she wouldn't be what her father was.

Kagome's father was a Demon, but not just any Demon he was the Demon lord of the North. Kagome didn't exactly know what her mother was, except that she held miko powers that were stronger then others. Kagome never really new her mother, nor her father. They both died and she was taken in by her faster mother. Mrs. Higurashi was so kind to her, she was like a real mother, and she had a son. Souta, though he wasn't Kagome's real brother, he did feel like family. No, they were he family, forever more.

Kagome's fingers grazed the water, causing it to make ripples. Kagome moved to sit on her butt and pulled her knees up to her chin. Then wrapped her arms around her knees and rested her head, that was still staring into the depths of the water, on her knees. She loved nature, and learned to treasure it. Kagome's miko senses flared up. Someone was coming, a Demonic power was approaching. She didn't shutter, she didn't even move, but seemed as though nothing happened. He back was now facing the yokai.

"Why do you sit alone." The soothing voice of Sesshoumaru came gliding over to Kagome's ears.

"I couldn't sleep, so I decided to take a walk, and stumbled upon a stream. Now I'm just sitting." Never did her eyes stray form the water. A slight frown, moved about her face. 'What was the deal with Sesshoumaru, he never did talk to me before, and now. What's he playing at?' Her thoughts were interrupted by footsteps coming closer to her little form.

"What are you hiding? And why not tell you so called 'friends'? If you truly were their 'friends' then why not tell?" 'Why do you care it's not any of you dumb-ass business.' No Kagome didn't say this out loud, no, but she wished to.

"I don't want them to get hurt, by those who don't want me around." Kagome spoke the truth, she didn't want her friends to get hurt. She would give her life to protect them, even if it was she who she was protecting them from.

Sesshoumaru didn't move any closer, he honestly didn't know what to say to that. 'Why does this girl, try? What does she have that is so dangerous in her opinion? Nothing is dangerous for this Sesshoumaru. She doesn't know who she's talking to, I out rank her, and yet she talks to everyone the same way, why? Why does she do the things she does? How is it that I'm attracted to her?'

The night went on and the moon glistened of all the objects in it's wake. No one stirred, and all soon found comforting dreams. None of the six companion would know what hit them till it was to late.

**_READ THIS PART_**

**BB:** yeah well there you have it-

**Delivery Guy**: Mail for Bubbles54379.

**BB:** Ooo! Mail for me! Why what could it be. (Fake 80's housewife, voice)

**Delivery Guy**: Sigh here, and here, then here, oh-yeah! Here too, and here and a few more here, yes here. (10 minutes latter) and finally here! Thank you!

**BB:** (irritated) Yes, bye, leave, go, sayonara, before I have to sign your little ass, with my foot! (Glares and delivery guy give package, and runs)

(BB opens package, sees it's a nomination, for best humor author)

**BB:** So, uh, you plan on walking or running?

**Sesshy:** Burn in hell (Gives BB Death glare) Just go burn in hell.

**BB**: I love you too! (Sesshy pops knuckles) My! Aren't we a little testy today? Well, you should know that the weathers suppose to be nice, and clear. (Wide grin) Make sure you run (or walk) around my block, let's say around 8 pm, tonight. BB walks away, and laughs. . . MUAHAHAHA!)

8 o'clock pm everyone is watching sesshy. Inu. Kag. Sango, Miroku, Kikyo, Naraku, Kagura, Hiten, Hojo, Kouga, Ayame, Yura, and me, Bubbles! Walk form the inside of my house, holding popcorn, soda, binoculars, and camera.

**BB**: Well, I think I'm ready, Oh- wait! (Sets everything down, and runs back into the house, comes out with folding chair, and sits down.) Ok, Now I'm ready! (Wide grin; ear-to-ear).

**Sesshy:** I hate you all! (You cam just picture him, oh, but I'm not _that_ cruel he has on boxers, ok!)

**BB:** Well, anytime, anytime.

**Kagome**: Come on, hurry up, the faster you go the faster you can get your cloths back on.

(And Sesshy's off!)

NOTE: I'm sorry again for not updating for a long time, but I just got lazy, yep! That's my excuse. So I sujest that you deal! **_CHOCOLATE BUNNIES WILL TAKE OVER THE WORLD!_**

Your's truly BUBBLES!


	6. miko rosary

**BB:** (standing on top of a stage with microphone) Ok, ok, I'm answer your questions in just a moment. I know I was a little late on my story. And I do apologies for this mistake. But it wasn't my failt. If you want someone to go and put a stake through, which you will not be punished for mind you, and you feel you should pound to the ground, then I know just the person who you should blame. His name is Inuyasha. He plays a character in this story and he was the cause of my lateness. No is you want me to go and get him then I will be right back with the idiot. (Walks off stage, and into the back.)

(BB sees food stand, and walks up and find a glazed donut. She starts eating)

**Sesshy: **What pray tell are you doing?

(BB freezes eating)

**BB:** I'm doing absolutely nothing. . .(turns around to face donut)

**Sesshy:** is that my donut in your hand?

(BB looks down at her hand and sees donut. Then looks back at Sesshy, and back at her hand. She quickly stuffs the remains of the glazed donut into her mouth. Mouth over bloated)

**BB:** mmiph momut? Ea rea momut? (Mouth still over bloated.)

**Shessy**: you just ate my donut. This Sesshoumaru dose not let anyone eat my donut! (Give glare that says you-eat-you-pay-with-your-life)

**BB:** oh yeah I just want to ask, where is inuyasha?

**Sesshy:** (growls) in his dressing room.

**BB:** well bye. (Runs off really, really, really, fast)

(comes to Inuyasha's dressing, not even bothering to knock, and barges in. . .

Warning: What you may read, is not, I repeat true. This is all a fictional story. We, the publisher, author, and the editor (who are all Bubbles54379) are not liable for any deformed brain cells. WE are not at fault for your depression, and there is Inuyasha bashing, but only in these little sections of literature. Note form author; "I just like to pick on inuyasha, but I don't own him, just for this story them yes. Frankly I don't want to own him. He's a little arrogant puppy who doesn't know when to shut up, blabbermouth, egotistical, selfish, little brat, that needs to learn some manners, dumb-ass, ass-hole, bastu- anyWAYS, what I mean to say is don't be taken aback for this little clips of action/humor. I just do it because it's the easiest way to have fun. So you CAN'T sue!"

(BB sees Inuyasha wearing a yellow summer dress, with blood red lipstick, light violet eyeshadow, and his hair is in a crown braid. Inuyasha was wearing 1' in. White platinum high heel shows.)

**BB:** (BB blicks) those shows are soooo outa' style. (Turns around and walk out of the room. Slowly closes the door) (BB was, no, is clearly in shook.)

**Kagome:** Hey BB! Why so pale?

**BB:** I just saw something worse then seeing my grandmother nude (did NOT happen, by the way, perverts).

**Kagome**: Oh did you see Inuyasha trying on woman cloths again? (Worried look)

**BB:** (Eyes popping out of her head) WHAT YOUR TELLING ME THAT THIS IS SOMETHING THAT HAPPENS REGURALLY? **WHAT THE HELL DOES HE NEED TO DRESS AS A GIRL? THAT SON OF A FING BH (**sorry I just don't like saying all these _bad_ words in just one sentence, I mean really it's not like I don't say them just not all in one sentence. That's just rude. Spread out is o...k... I guess but 1 sentence, come on people?)

**Kagome:** hehe.. .. . nothing. Ummm, the readers want to start the story. So, uh, um, YOU should start them! Hehehe. And oh! Do I hear my name being called? Yes! Gottogo.! Bye! (Kagome dashes out of the uncomfortable atmosphere)

**_Chapter 6: Miko Rosary_**

**with the gang**

The whole gang have been traveling for about 3 days, with no trouble whatsoever. They decided to stop and rest at the next village they came by.

**with Naraku's gang**

"Kanna, what do you see?" Naraku, asked what Kanna could see in her mirror.

(A/N all the characters have the same powers as they did before. SO nothing is too different.)

Kanna lifted her mirror for him to be able to see all the present acts. Naraku's eye lingered on the flat top, till the picture changed to Kagome's group. He watched as Kagome walked side-by-side of Sesshoumaru.

"That should be my spot! Not that filthy ningen! I should be at Lord Sesshoumaru side, not her!" Kagura yelled at the mirror. Kagura had snuck up to Naraku's side, Naraku who had felt Kagura's presents, turned to her.

"You will watch your tongue when speaking of our precious miko. Do I make myself clear?" Naraku said with venom dripping through his lips. Then he turned back to his lustful object. Kagome, what drew him to her was the thought of tainting that innocence, with his poison. Then he would keep her, for his fun. (A/n ok I don't really like making all these sex stuff, but this is just, you know one of those time. Sorry for those that don't like this, but. . . )

"And you won't have to wait as long as you may think Kagura. We have our own miko, to watch, and report. Playing with that foolish hanyou's heart was worth it, wasn't Kikyo?" Naraku didn't turn when he felt a shadow's presents in the room. The shadow stepped out of the corner, and glided to Naraku. Then the dark figure put her arm around Naraku's shoulder, she leaned forward and wishpered few words into his ear.

"Foolish as he may be, it's still fun to play with his half heart. Wouldn't you agree, Naraku?" Kikyo said in a seductive voice.

**back with the gang**

"When will we be able to rest?" Sango voiced what was on her mind. She was getting tiered of walking so far, and so long without any hot springs, villages, and real beds.

"My dear Sango, if you so wish to stop, then I will happily carry you, my love." Miroku, finding an opening to grope my lovely beauty. But he never reached his extended destination, for Sango knew what was coming, and walked forward faster, to catch up with Kagome and Sesshoumaru.

"Oh, look at me, I seem to have gotten energy from out of nowhere." Sango stated. Finally reaching Kagome, and Sesshoumaru. And now walking by Kagome's side.

"If you want, we could stop at the next village we come by, which shouldn't be to far from here." Kagome said trying to help her exsoisided friend. Turning her head when talking, and giving a comforting smile to her best friend.

"'feh' like hell we will.?." Inuyasha so rudely interrupted. At hearing this, Kagome's aura turned to a dark, irritated. She was really getting irked at his every bursting out, bluntness.

Everyone (excepted Sesshoumaru and Kikyo) must have scents the great change in Kagome's aura, because they moved away from here, and starting mumbling, "oh, he's gonna get it." or "When will he ever learn?" Kagome then stopped never turning her body towards inuyasha. When she paused in her movements so did everyone else. Her eyes were covered by her bangs, so you couldn't tell what she was feeling by looking into her eyes.

"Inuyasha, do you have something to say? Cuz I don't really think you do. But oh wait, if you do, then I won't stop you from answering. But be careful of what you say." Kagome said, in a dark scary voice, finished her little speech and waited for Inuyasha's answer.

Inuyasha eyes widen, and then he said, "'Feh' I'm not scared of a wench like you!" Not really thinking about what he was saying, and what he was in for.

Kagome then turned around, her eyes still darkened by her bangs, and smirked. It was so small that most wouldn't catch it, but Inuyasha did. And gluped when her face bacame normal. Kagome's dark aura faded (A/N by the way her aura wasn't dark/evil it was just you know darkish, or mischivise like.) and she became har normal self. Everyone was a little confused by her actions, but none questioned it.

"Inuyasha, I want to give you something." But before she took a step forward she chanted a small spell. It was to seel Kikyo's lips shut till she was finished with her little evil plan. Kagome then took a step forward to Inuyasha, and did so again till she was directly in front of him.

Kagome then took her bracelet, that no one did noticed before, it was the miko bead rosary. Kagome took it off of her wrist and put it in her two palms so it was in a close to circle form. She then lifted it up over and on Inuyasha's head, and onto his neck. All this time Kikyo was frantically waving her arms around, looking like a dead bird. No one paid any heed to her, though.

Kagome gave inuyasha the rosary, and said a quiet chant (in a different language, for miko's). And it glowed. Kagome then turned around and walked forward, while having a smirk growing on her face. She was happy you could say. The group looked clue less and didn't know what was possesing Kagome. She never acted this calm when Inuyasha called her wench. Kikyo still having the chant on her lips, gave up on warning inuyasha, it was too late anyways, and now what she had to do was wait on Kagome, to take off this chant. Kagome, who accsidently forgot to take off the chant; for a couple days, kept walking.

**__**

BB: I hope you like the chapter so far, I know it's been like what 1, 2, maybe 3 months, scents I've writen anything, but I was lazy, and I started school again. I don't really know when I'm going to be about to get the new chapter in but I can give you a preview. But it's NOT free! (Hmph!)

Sesshy: I didn't really get much in the story, why? Human you better answer otherwise you will not be seeing the world tomorrow.

BB: Oooo! Is the bad ol' Sesshy poo, threatening me? I don't believe it, oh - wait, you just said you where! Himmmmm. What should I do for you, as JUDGEMENT DAY! (Drama music in background) dum dum** DUM**!

(BB flicks her hand, and a dark, deep hole, opens. Sesshy falls in.)

Sesshy: **ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR**RRRRRRRRRRrrrrrrrrrrrrrhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

BB: oops! Did I do that? Silly me, oh-well. (Walks away)

(Kagome walks in, and sees hole, and shaks head.)

Kagome: What's wrong with my life? I'm soooo pathetic, being around all these idiots. WHAT DID I DO TO DISERVE THIS, GOD!

Oh- hey readers, people, and things (glares), I want- no I really do care about this, but I have a five year contract, so I have to do this, but anyways, I'm here to tell you about the next chapter. It has a little more Me and Sesshoumaru moments. You know. And we're going to this village but it's not really a villag-

BB: KAGOME! Don't tell them everything. Why do I even bother writing these things? It your just going to tell them before I write them?

Kagome: sorry! Bye (walks out)

BB: yeah what she said, but I want to post up a question for my fellow readers.

Ready.. . . .

Go. . . .

**Question: Did I bubbles, put Kirara in this story? Also tell me it I spelled the name right. **Thanks. . . . . . .bye!. . . . . .

REVIEWS:

**inuyasha1818**: oh yeah she will, sometime, I should really change the summary, because that won't really happen till later in the story. Sorry about that. If she will grow in love with Sesshoumaru, yes, eventually. I don't really want to rush Kagome, or Sesshoumaru. I want this as close as possible to the real thing, you know. Sorry again.

**maiden of the dark:** Don't worry, I always have grammar checking. My friend is like a grammar-checker-person-freak. So it's not too rude. Thanks though, I guess.

**Ayome:** Well, you don't have to wait anymore, cuz here's the chapter.

**Jennie22: **again, here is that chapter.

**BB: **Thank you all who review, and please I would like to know more about what people think about my chapters. This story is for the people of my typing. So tell me what you think, and be truthful. I want at least 5 reviews, by the next chapter, otherwise you don't get anything! Heheheh! I know I'm evil, but I can't help it?

**CHOCOLATE VAMPIRE BUNNIES** WILL TAKE OVER THE WORLD. . . MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!. . . . . . . . . . . .. .. . . . . . . . . .. . . .BUBBLES


	7. Shadow Reflection

**BB: **I wish to say sorry over a million time, but sadly I have caught a fever, really bad cough, headaches, stuffy nose, and what not. But I think if I start to talk I will start hacking up my lungs. It's like a wheezing/chest pain(once applied with a lot of pressure/abdominal soreness (from having to use that mussel during the cough)/ and headaches (also from the pressure)

But I want to seriously apologies, because I my lack of writing, stuff.

I also want to say that my mom got me a new computer, but I don't have internet with it, cuz no wireless or dial-up, which really bite. But I will try to do as much as I possibly could remember to do.

I wish to state that I will not be using too many swear word, and this is for the matter that I wish to better myself.

NOTE I also want to tell you that I changed my name, it's now Kira Tenshi, and I will use **KT**: blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah. . .

**Inuyasha: **I. . . you know what I have nothing to say, I'm just too tired. . (pouts, and sits cross legged)

**KT: ** (silence) Run! The apocalypse it coming! Run for your insignificant lives!

**Inuyasha: **Will you shut up! Your hurting my ears you wench!

**KT: **Feeew! (wipes brow) I thought that the world was really ending, for a minu-

(KT is interrupted by Naraku)

**Naraku: **MUAHAHAHAHA! I will at least rule, just before the end of the world. That way all the dead will remember my face, name, and what I did to them while they were alive. Forever will they bow to meeeeeeeeeeeeeee! ( doesn't see the clear glass door way, and runs into it. Falls flat on him back. Not moving.)

**KT**: Awwwwww. . He went bedy-bye! We shouldn't try to walk him, let him rest. While I start my story again.

**Previously:**

Kagome put a silencing spell on Kikyo's lips, Inuyasha had gotten the rosary put on by saying to Kagome-'wench'. And now their here.

**_Chapter 8: Leaning Shadow Reflection_**

After a nice long. . . Kagome got up from the ground, to stretch. Her right arm went over her head, while her left arm bent at the elbow, and tucked into her crook, between her neck and ear.

Once Kagome felt her muscle unbound, from the tight sleep, she looked around the camp sight. None of her friends were awake. She then looked to see that both Kikyo and Sesshoumaru gone.

But she didn't pay any heed to it.

'I wonder where they both went? Well it's not like it effects me in any particularly way. I should really get going.' Kagome always went for a light jog, in the morning, just to get the feel of life again, from her sweet slumber. She looked around to see where would be a good start.

Then Kagome jogged off silently not wanting to wake up anyone. . .

With Sesshoumaru

Sesshoumaru had woken up first, and left the silly group. He didn't like being with them, and he only tolerated his brothers wench, 'Kagome', because she was the only one sensible there.

Sesshoumaru glided with grace of no man, to the clearing that presented itself in front of him.

He strode in, and just stood there. Sesshoumaru at this time, felt as close to peace he has even been aloud to. He let his thought roll onto a certain raven hair beauty.

'She's different from other woman. She doesn't seen to be afraid of me, and not flaunt at my feet. Why? Why does she fallow my worthless half brother? She is much of his superior to that 'fool'! Then WHY!' But sad to say, that his precious thought were interrupted my rustling of bushes.

With the Group

Everyone was waking up now. Sango noticed that Kagome wasn't here. And new exactly where she went and when she would be back. She also noticed that Sesshoumaru wasn't anywhere in site, neither was Kikyo. Sango also new that Sesshoumaru didn't like being with this group when he could avoid it. But Kikyo was another matter.

Inuyasha and Miroku were then waking up as well. Inuyasha quickly noticed Kikyo wasn't here, but didn't question it. He never did question what or where Kikyo did or went.

"Where's the wench?" Guess who said that, no really guess. Inuyasha.

Sango hates it when he calls Kagome that, she may not show it, but each time he's slowly ripping her heart apart. And she, Miroku, Kagome, and maybe Sesshoumaru, new this. But Kagome didn't want that to be true. She didn't want the person who she loved to be the one hurting her. Not him. Not Inuyasha.

"Well? Where is she?" Inuyasha yelled again. This time fully waking both Sango and Miroku.

"She went to jog, like she always does each morning. Jeez, you should know that! You are her friend aren't you?" Sango said, while looking disgusted. 'He's a friend, but he doesn't know anything about Kagome.' Was Sango's thought, stopping to hear Inuyasha's annoying yells, that were really starting to irk Sango.,

Back with Kagome

Kagome turned to the right, and came to a spring. She stopped at it, and bent to the clear blue-ish water. She loved nature, in it's most simplest form. She loved everything that was alive. Life was just so pure, and deserved to stay pure, at all cost. But there are ones who do not wish this to be true.

Footsteps where disorienting the peace in this area. Kagome didn't move at the sudden sounds. She didn't want to hurt what wasn't even there, yet. She didn't know if the thing walked with ill feeling toward her, or if it was just an innocent soul.

The thing, moved closer. And still Kagome didn't move. The creature moved into an attacking stance. With a powerful pounce, it leaped.

Kagome, crouching with her left knee touching the ground and right foot straight, she easily rolled to the left. At once she gained her balance, and stood straight up. She was not the size of the beast.

It was a bear youkai. And he didn't look friendly. The bear had a scar from his right eyebrow to the tip of his nose. He was wearing some sort of armor of scales. It covered his chest, and then wore something like a roman skirt.

Kagome couldn't help it. She just had too. "Is that. . . (tries to hold her giggles is, but the temptation was too strong, she let out a giggle) it is. . .(laughs) that's a. . . a. . . sk-sk-(laughs) skirt!" Her legs give in and she falls to the ground. Beating the ground, like a pro wrestling ref.

"Do not talk to your superiors like you are finer, you filthy ningen." The brown bear said between snarls.

"Well, I'm sorry, but I'm not the one prancing around in a skirt! Am I?" Kagome said back, still beating the poor defenseless ground.

"For that comment, you will suffer a slow and painful death, by my great claws." With that he leaped on Kagome once more. She, already knowing what he about to do, move back.

"You'll have to be better than that to beat me!" Kagome said leaning only two feet from his ugly face. "Ohhhhhh, please clean out your breath. You'll save everyone of a really, really horrible death." With this said she back flipped and landed gracefully on her feet.

She tuned away and started walking. But was stopped by a small fast 'zing', Kagome looked to her left and saw a very well made flying star. Kagome's head rotated so that she was now facing him.

"What's wrong with you! Are you still made at me saying you have a skirt on? Well, it's true, because you do have a skirt on, and you shouldn't-" She was cut off by another star flying right at her head. Ducking just in time. 'My God! It was a small comment, but I guess that I shouldn't have said anything about it in the first place. Then maybe I wouldn't be in this predicament, oh well. I guess I just have to run.' With that Kagome starts sprinting off. Hearing yells of 'Get back here you filthy ningen!' or 'You coward, face me like a man!'

'I don't look like a man! How rude of him to say that, but in his cloths he does look kind of like a girl bear youkai.' A small giggle could be heard, all the way to the bear.

The chase was off! Kagome, the pry and the girl-look-a-like-youkai, the predator.

Kagome felt another presence, up ahead in the clearing, but didn't really catch whose it was, how they felt about her. She was running from a psychopath, who's trying to kill her, just because of a stupid skirt.

'Maybe I should have said how good it looks on him, and how it brings his eyes out? No, that still won't salve anything. I guess I'll have to see where I'm going to be in the next three (3) minutes.' Kagome thought, as she sprinted as any normal track runner would. 'Man, joining track really did help. I'm soo glad.' You could just picture the imaginary anime tears flowing down her face.

'This is like Catch me if you can.' Kagome sprinted out of the bushes, and was in, still running, a very beautiful clearing. The bear then popped out, after her from the bushes. By now Kagome was in the middle of the clearing, and the bear slowed down, and was walking to Kagome now. With murder gleaming in his eyes.

"Wench it is time you died. And you will die here and now! By my claws. Then I will spread you blood everywhere in this clearing, saying that I was the one who killed such a disgrace." The bear said. (Sorry I couldn't think of a name so here you are)

"My, aren't you being a little too violet. You know violence will only lead to more violence." Kagome said will an almost depressed look.

"I care not for others, just for myself, WENCH! I suggest you run, but then again you must be all tired from the hasty run, bitch!" The bear kept moving forward, now only three (3) meters away from her.

"Oh my! It seems your right! I have not a single drop of energy left in my body. What ever shall I do?" Kagome said with that damsel in distress, mode/acting. Putting her right hand over her right cheek and her left hand landed under her right elbow.

Without another thought the bear youkai charged forward right at Kagome. It's arms were each taking turns swiping at Kagome. This process went on for a few seconds. When she had enough she used her right hand, jumped over the bear, by having her hand in his forehead. She did a few one flip and landed on her feet, once again gracefully.

"Look, I'm sorry for cutting this little get together but I have to be on my way." Kagome turns to walk away, but is stopped when the bear says. . .

"Your mother was a whore to have conceived you. Your father was a son of a bitch to have had your filthy mother." Those words stopped Kagome, she didn't move from her spot. She was now really, really pissed.

A/N Ok I'm sorry for that but it just had to go there, that was all I could think of! Please forgive me! So much for bettering my person(humph)

'How dare he say anything about my mother and father. He doesn't even know what he's done. And he's the one who got all mad over a small skirt.' Kagome closes her eyes, and then once she had a plan, she slowly turned around to face the bear youkai.

"You went too far from our little game. Too far. Now I will complied to your rules of battle, if that's what you wish?" Kagome said without emotion on her face (Now she's like Sesshy in battle mode).

"'feh' you think you, a ningen, could fight me? It's your death." The bear youkai.

"No more talk. If you want to see just how strong you are, then fight me!" When Kagome finished her sentence, she ran, so fast you could only see her as a black blob running, towards the bear. Before anyone knew anything the bear was moving forward, backward, to the right, left, flinching too late. He was being hit by an unknown force. And Kagome was no where in site.

When everything finally stilled, the bear was on the ground panting slow and steady breaths, sweating, and covered in burses, while Kagome, who was only a couple of meters away, totally unharmed. She didn't seem to have a signal scratch on her person.

"Well, did you find that amusing Sesshoumaru?" Kagome said, still in her Sesshoumaru-mask-fighting-made, she didn't even look up at him.

Sesshoumaru wasn't the least bit surprised, for her not to have scents him, would have been preposterous. She was his match, though he would never say that aloud, he respected her. 'She was a good fighter, new how to control herself, didn't let others push her around, beautiful, strong willed, intelligent- wait a moment, did I just say she was beautiful? She is anything but. A mere human. But how does one such as herself, a human, become so powerful. She's hiding something, and I will find out what.' Sesshoumaru thought before being kicked out of his thoughts by Kagome who was right in front of him, waving her hand ferociously. Then after some cold insults, more panting from the bear's part, they walked off back to the group.

"I'm telling you nothing happened!" Kagome whinnied for the hundredth time.

"Then why were you gone for so long." The stubborn hanyou inquired once more.

"I told you, I got into a fight." Kagome said, not really putting her heart into this matter. She lost it, during the 76th inquisitor round.

"How can you kill anything, much less beat it up so you don't get eaten?" Stupefying them. (A/N No but Sesshoumaru knows how Kagome fights, no one's really seen. B/c she hides it really well.)

"Well you're going to have to believe it, because that's what happened!" Kagome was really starting to get annoyed about this. And was going to end it here, and NOW! A sly smirk was welding up on her left lip corner while her eyes were under her bangs. Everyone felt the sudden change in their friend and were about to ask her, what was wrong when they heard the mysterious voice.

"What's wrong with you wench?" Inuyasha asked not really caring.

"I just want to test something. 'Sit'" A small voice spoke out, and Inuyasha went down with a big 'boooom!'. Everyone was shocked, but didn't say anything, because they were all laughing on the ground holding there stomachs. "Himmm, I guess it works. Good." With that the day went on peacefully. Kikyo returned after the scene was played.

"Lesser, (Kikyo will call Kagome this, because they are both alive at the same time, so Kagome can't be a reincarnation of Kikyo) it seems that your little spell has been broken." Kikyo said this with a smirk. Kagome turned paying her attention to Kikyo.

Kagome was in the middle of putting her hair up in a pony tail, when she heard a cold, dark, and gloomy voice talk to her. She turned only to see Kikyo standing behind her. "It was only a level 1 spell; I can't believe it took you so long to brake?" She retorted back.

Kikyo's face immediately grew dark. "That was no level 1 spell!"

"Yes it was. I wouldn't spend my energy on you. I'm just stronger than most miko's so my level 1 is like others level 3. I always was gifted, as the teachers told me." Kagome finished her pony tail and turned around. She then heard Kikyo's voice again.

"One day we will truly see how strong you truly are, my lesser." 'Will she ever learn, I'm not hers or anyone else's lesser? I'm the best. And I will prove that to them, and to the world.' Kagome thought, walking along the invisible pathway through the forest.

"Ah! Finally! I was going to literally die, if I didn't see the next village!" Sango's yell was clearly heard among the group. They all new she wanted to see a village, and go to one. She _had_ told them fifty times. How could they not hear, she partially yelled it in their poor ears?

"We _know _Sango!" Kagome, Miroku, and Inuyasha yelled. They just entered the gates, when Kagome felt an ominous feeling spread through her body. She new this place was going to be trouble. 'Something here is wrong, it's like it's not real' Not real, those words raced in her head.

"Is something wrong Lady Kagome?" Miroku being as caring as he was, in _more _than_ one _way, asked. He was always nice to Kagome, he was a true friend, and acted like it.

"Well, I feel like this place isn't real-"She was interrupted by her best friend.

"Isn't real, of course this is real! Well, look, we're right here!" Sango exclaimed, she pointed out the obvious.

"Well, it's just- oh, your right, it's nothing." They walked to the clearing. And waited, waited some more, and just when they couldn't wait anymore, some yelled.

"Arrrrrrrrrhhhhhh!" A distant yell of a child could be herd.

All the heads in the group of six, snapped to the cry. Kagome was the first who took off sprinting toward the child. Then everyone else registered that she was gone, and took off after her. No one even gave a thought that she was moving faster than human legs aloud.

When Kagome got to the alleged spot where the child screamed, she didn't find anything. The she knew what this was. . .

A trap.

She turned around to find that her friends where coming around the corner, and they would fall into the trap themselves. So she did was she had to do to save them. Kagome lifted her hand so it was facing her group.

Inuyasha saw that Kagome was in the middle of the area, where the child was to be. He didn't see the child either. And being as slow as he is he didn't understand that this was a trap, and kept moving. No one but Kagome, Sesshoumaru, and Kikyo even considered that this was a trap. But when seeing Kagome lift her arm so that her hand palm was facing them, he thought that she was being possessed. A pinkish bubbles pulsed around her, and grew outward. It stopped them from coming any closer.

"What are you doing you idiot!" Inuyasha yelled to his friend. He didn't have a clue. But she turned around. Not even bothering to listen. "Listen to me! Kagome!"

In the corner of the bubble Kagome put up, a Shadow appeared. It was hovering over the ground a couple of inches. The thing looked as if it had its body, or a body, but was moving so it was hard to tell.

Kagome faced the thing she new was what coming. 'Might as well get this thing over with.' She quickly got into battle stance. Then her friends knew as well what she was doing.

Outside the bubble

"What is she doing? She can't fight! That idiot is going to kill herself!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"Lady Kagome seems to know what she's doing right this minute." Miroku spoke up trying to calm his hysterical friend.

"She can't! You know that, Miroku. I'm breaking this thing down." Without another word, he ripped his fang from his necklace.

(A/N sorry I forgot to tell you, but the weapons are in a jewelry form thing. So Inuyasha's sword is on his necklace, and you just unhook if off to use it. So you can carry more stuff. Kagome has two swords that are used as her ear rings, and her bow is in her hair. It's like chop sticks but a leaf thing then slides a stick inside. Kikyo has the same thing for a bow. Sango's Hiraikotsu is used as an ear ring too, then a sword in the other ear. Miroku has his staff for his ear ring also, but his incurves once taken off. Sesshoumaru has the two necklaces for swords as well. And all of them you have to say an incantation, so only the person the weapon is bound to can use it. I hope that this clears up why they didn't take anything with them, when it was time for them to go. And this way is so much cooler, then just caring them. I'll add some weapons latter in the story, but haven't thought of any yet so yeah. Back to the story.)

And braced it against the barrier.

Kagome mentally winced. She hated when this kind of thing happened. Inuyasha always thought that she needed his protections, not that she didn't like it but, she didn't need it 24/7/365. He always thinks that she can't do anything just because Kikyo can't.

'I'm not her. And if he doesn't stop that, then I will come over there and kill him, if I have to.' It felt really uncomfortable, when someone was trying to brake through someone's barrier. And Kagome was no exception. It was like having the something crawl under your skin, and when you try to scratch or itch, it doesn't go away. It just stays or moves.

The Shadow moved around Kagome (btw she's still unarmed, that was only Inuyasha). She didn't move, but carefully watched the thing. It didn't seem to have legs, but she could be wrong.

The Shadow then changed into having a solid body. They had Raven hair, deep sapphire eyes, porcelain skin, and are staring innocently at Kagome. She was a reflection mirror.

Now there are two Kagome's. But Why?

**KT**: my, why do I have so many words? Do you know how long this is for me? Because I don't think you do. I took such a long time. And this thing was hard! Ok. So now I will work on the 8th chapter. But you have to agree, this was freaking hard, and long. I worked my but off! And you readers better like it.

Also I finally got everything organized and I want people to know, I will work on my story's a little bit more. I want them to seem longer, and that's what some people tell me, so yeah. My homework and school stuff are pretty much done, so yeah. I hope you like this chapter, b/c I did work so hard.

The next time I do post the next chapter, is probably in something like two (2) weeks, maybe if you're lucky. That is. But I would like to stop blahing right here.

**Sesshy**: Then stop, there's no reason for you to continue.

**KT**: That's just mean, and here I spent so much time working on this chapter, while you just stand there criticizing me, for no reason!

**Sesshy**: Oh. . . I have a reason. Why wasn't I in the chapter more, after all I am the main character?

**Kt**: Scents when! Kagome is_ the_ main character, not you! Your just _one_ of them.

**Kagome**: I heard my name being called; I hope no one is saying anything bad about me. Right?

**Kt + Sesshy**: right.

**Chapter preview & contest: **

Now you just have to guess who says this. It's not really hard at all. Just kind of guess and give me an idea or your name, and I will use it in my story. If it's an idea please give me a detailed summary of what you want me to put in. I will try to make it so that it's in the next chapter but it might not be. Send it to my e-mail of as a review 'thingy'.

"_I'm just here to make sure you don't mass up again. You'll live with more pain them you could bare."_

**Kt**: Well this is the end, I want to say again that if anyone has any ideas for this story, and then please tell me. I already promised one girl that I would put the Shikon No Tama in the heart of Kagome, or something like that. I'll have to check, I don't really remember, so that's like a foreshadowing in my story, way foreshadowing.

I also want to make sure you get this. . .

Don't just tell me you like or love my story, I really just want you to tell me what you like about my story. What you don't. You know that stuff. Thank you and r&r!

Chocolate Vampire bunnies will take over the world! It has been foretold! Muahahahaha kira tenshi. . .


	8. Discontinued

Kt: Hello everyone. I'm sorry this isn't really a chapter, but I have to say that this story is discontinued for now. I may eventually get an interest in this story again, but it is unlikely. I have just lost my interest in this story and all the files that I had on it (my computer crashed a while back).

I would be happy to give this story to someone who wants it. But you will have to contact me asking.

Again, I am sorry for doing this to my readers, but it would be worst to never update and not give a reason for it. At least that is what I think.

A thousand bows of apologies to my readers!


End file.
